1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates to oil and gas wells. In particular, this technology relates to valves to control the flow of annular fluid from the annulus of a well through a tubing hanger.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Typical drilling operations include a high pressure wellhead having a tubing hanger mounted therein. The purpose of the tubing hanger is to support tubing extending into the well. Typical tubing hangers include a production bore which extends vertically through the hanger. After the tubing hanger is set access to the annulus of the well is impeded by the body of the tubing hanger, as well as by other wellhead equipment. Despite the difficulty of accessing the annulus, however, there remains a need after the tubing hanger is set to access the annulus for such things as testing and monitoring of annular fluid. One way to access such annular fluid is by providing a port through the tubing hanger from the top of the tubing hanger to the annulus. Such a port should have a valve for controlling access to the annular fluid and limiting access to appropriate times in the production and completion process.